


honey, you are a rock upon which i stand

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came here with a load; and it feels so much lighter now I met you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, you are a rock upon which i stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryMapleKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/gifts).



> mercurymaplekey and i came up with a happy AU for wasp and ironhide!!! because god KNOWS they need that. im not happy with this fic at all, its lame imo, but well the low down is that wasp was never accused as a decepticon spy, the stockades didn’t happen, and wasp became an elite guard member like he always wanted. he’s nothing special yet, but he’s on his way there! this fic is really just...fluff and cotton, nothing plot heavy is in this. which sucks bc the AU deserves way more detail, but i cant look at this piece anymore, so here
> 
> the title and summary are from coldplay bc i thought hey, this fic is already cheesy as heck, why not up the ante? so there you have it.

Ironhide came online to frantic noises inside the washracks. It was loud rummaging interspersed with low curses, and he checked his internal chronometer. Fifteen minutes till work. As always, then, he didn’t oversleep or was awake too early.

The commotion in the washracks was pretty new, though.

He hauled himself out of bed to rub sleepily at his optics, then swung his legs off of his berth. He made his way to the noisy washracks slowly, his systems booting up one by one. A green blur was behind the screen of the shower, moving in hasty jerks, still muttering low curses.

“...Wasp?”

The blur in the shower seemed to morph; Wasp turning around; and he raised a limb, “Morning. Hurry up, you’re gonna be late.”

Ironhide chuckled, reaching for the sink, turning the tap on, “Nah, I’m fine. Mornin’. What’s up with you?”

He heard Wasp vent harshly as he popped open a tube of bleach for his dentae, “I’m supposed to be at HQ by 9, but I just got a ping from Cliffjumper. Some diplomatic relations slag. I gotta be there now. Emphasis on the ‘now’.”

Wasp was definitely frustrated and irked, and Ironhide made a noise of sympathy, “Jeez.”

“I know. Fragging annoying.”

The shower screen was pushed open, and Wasp exited the space, gleaming. Ironhide glanced at him, definitely feeling more awake. Wasp nudged him to the side a bit at the sink, grabbing the dental bleach for himself, squeezing some onto his finger.

They stood next to each other in front of the mirror, rubbing at their dentae. Wasp was doing it significantly faster than Ironhide, almost viciously. He spat into the sink and gargled some water before spitting that out too. He stood straighter, looking at his own reflection in the mirror, “How do I look?”

Ironhide said something unintelligible, and Wasp frowned up at him, “What?”

“Aweshom. Also greshfash. Geth shum—“ Ironhide held up a hand, leaned down to wash his mouth and repeated, “Breakfast.”

“No time, no time,” Wasp shook his head, and rolled his optics at Ironhide’s responding frown, “Seriously ‘Hide, later.”

He suddenly found Ironhide’s arm around his waist, and then his feet weren’t touching the floor. “ _Ironhide_ ,” Wasp groaned, but Ironhide was already carrying him under one arm out of the washracks, into the kitchen. He was set down again eventually, and he took the time to punch Ironhide’s side as hard as he could.

“Ow,” Ironhide was smiling, though, “You know you gotta refuel.’

“Frag you and your rationality,” Wasp made a face, but obliged anyway, reaching for their energon dispenser, “I really gotta go though.”

“Refuel on the way, then. Oh, wait,” Ironhide reached out to rub at the left side of Wasp’s backstrut, moving his digit on the plating in circles, “Missed some cleanser.”

Wasp filled up a cube and turned around when Ironhide was finished, nodding, “Thanks. Leaving now, I’ll see you.”

He rushed out of the kitchen with his energon, out of the door in an instant. “Bye,” Ironhide said belatedly, getting himself his own cube of energon, “See you later—oh! Oh, frag.” He whirled around in realization, but Wasp was definitely gone.

Ironhide smacked his forehead with a hand, and accessed his comm, trying to connect to Wasp’s frequency. It was offline. That wasn’t uncommon. Ironhide sighed, shaking his head. Wasp had two comm. frequencies, a private line and one for official business. And official business meant _official business,_ or something really important, and Ironhide’s situation probably couldn’t be categorized as such.

Well. It was fine. He would just leave Wasp a message. It’d be fine.

//

His day wasn’t so bad. Aside from the morning rush due to some people’s incompetence, the meeting with the NAILs went pretty well. Wasp was a master at being diplomatic and agreeable, of course it went fine. The rest of his working hours went smoothly, and he felt quite accomplished when he returned home. He had acquired the contact information of a few important people, and they would definitely remember his name and his existence in general. It was always beneficial to know more people, especially if they had their own standings.

Wasp entered his apartment with a content smile on his face, and he made a beeline to the living room after locking the door, dropping himself on their couch. It was an ugly shade of olive, but it was comfortable. Ironhide chose it. Ironhide wasn’t home yet, which was understandable, the mech usually got off work much later than Wasp did. He’d sometimes go to the range to shoot at things, or just stay overtime to keep up with his paperwork. Ironhide worked mostly on the field, and he was _bad_ at paperwork. Nothing Wasp could help with, really.

He checked his messages via his comm.line, activating his personal frequency. He kept it closed when he was really busy and couldn’t afford to be distracted; his professional comm.line was always available. Wasp was slightly surprised to find out that he did have a message waiting for him at his personal line nevertheless, he didn’t usually get any. He didn’t have much of a personal life, and that was fine by him.

It was Ironhide. Wasp played the recorded message, definitely curious.

‘ _Wasp, mech, I forgot to tell you earlier. ‘M going on a mission with Rodimus and the guys for three  days more or less. Take care, see ya soon.’_

Wasp replayed the message a few more times and cut off his visual feed for a while. Well, that was okay. Ironhide went on missions with Team Athenia a lot, he did leave for days at end. It had been a while since his very last mission, almost two months ago if Wasp remembered correctly, but this wasn’t anything new. Though, it was only the second time Ironhide had been gone ever since he and Wasp started living together.

At one point, moving in together seemed like a practical decision. The apartment they had rented was close to the Metroplex, and sharing it meant that it was cheaper; the cost of living in the city was pretty high. It was convenient, they both had their own rooms, shared a washrack and they took turns stocking up household items. If anything went wrong at least there was at least one person who would eventually find out about it, and Ironhide was good company. They were best friends since boot camp, and considering how Wasp had tolerated Ironhide for so long, they’d probably be stuck together forever.

There were other, much more sentimental reasons, but those weren’t as important.

 Wasp could deal with living alone for a few days. He actually looked forward to it. He liked his space, and while Ironhide wasn’t particularly invasive, it would be nice to have some time to himself. Ironhide could have told him earlier, though, at least Wasp could have said goodbye properly. But whatever, it wasn’t so bad. Wasp had work anyway, he’d be occupied.

Three days would feel like no time at all, and before he knew it, Ironhide would be back. It was easy.

//

It wasn’t so easy.

It would have been, if Ironhide came back after three days, like he said. It’s been two days past that, and he was still gone. Wasp wasn’t really someone who got worried, but he was beginning to be a little concerned. It didn’t help that he couldn’t contact Ironhide, either.

Team Athenia had a system when it came to communication, as they constantly moved from station to station on the galactic rim. Every team member had a list of approved contacts list, and Wasp... Well, he was not on Ironhide’s list.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be on that list, but Ironhide had never asked. Wasp wasn’t going to _make_ Ironhide list him as a contact, it didn’t matter that much. They had direct communication frequencies to HQ, anyway, the contacts list was mostly a personal thing for the team. It wasn’t a big deal.

But it has been five days. Team Athenia faced off with Decepticons a lot of times, and while Ironhide was formidable in combat, there were always risks.  They were out in space and far away, anything was possible. Wasp wouldn’t know about it, if something did happen. That sucked. But he supposed he could live with it.

It didn’t quite explain why he lingered after the weekly meeting of the Elite Guard in the Metroplex today, after having sat through multiple reports of progress and such.

Wasp himself mostly dealt with administrative issues aside from the usual Guard business, being especially good with communications and public relations, even if that meant having to put up a front most of the time. He was used to that, he had been doing it all his life. It wasn’t any trouble. He was progressively becoming an integral part of the command, slowly rising up the ranks. He was going in the right direction to achieving greatness.

Though of course, when it came to needing to deal with higher ups like Sentinel Prime, Wasp did sometimes reconsider why he had put himself through the intricate and complex web of Autobot politics.  It didn’t help that Sentinel was a huge, fragging _jerk_.

“You just gonna stand there or are you actually going to say something, Wasp?”

“I’m just here to ask you if you’ve gotten any updates about Team Athenia, Prime,” Wasp tilted an optic ridge, unamused. There was no obligation for him to deal with Sentinel’s slag today, “Hot Shot owes me a million sheets of paperwork.”

Which was an exaggeration but also quite true. Sentinel Prime made a face, “There was a minor assault near the Azazel asteroid belt, so their mission was delayed. Some rogue neutrals, I’m not sure. There weren’t many details.”

Wasp waited for a while longer before huffing, “Well are they alright or aren’t they?”

“Who, the team? They’re fine,” Sentinel shrugged, before tilting his head to watch Wasp with a critical eye, “Why are you so concerned?”

“They’re Autobots, of course I’m concerned.”

But Sentinel wasn’t listening. His optics flashed with realization, “Ah, yeah. Ironhide. That totally slipped my mind.”

The mini definitely didn’t like how Sentinel’s expression had turned into a sneer, like he was judging Wasp. Nobody even _liked_ Sentinel, who was he to judge other mechanisms? It was a good thing that Wasp had his own strategy to deal with things he didn’t like, “Oh? Well I have things that I forget sometimes too, Sentinel, it’s no big deal. Like, I don’t know, the entire log of space bridge VA-6437’s programmed coordinates?”

Sentinel Prime definitely knew what he was talking about, his faceplates changed entirely, “I...What?”

“You know. The space bridge you’ve been using without authorization to go places? You do realize that they keep logs of all the space bridges, right?”

“Shut up, Wasp.”

Wasp grinned, “Sure. You too, Sentinel.”

He had lost some dirt on Sentinel due to the little annoyance, but it was fine. He had plenty more dirt on everyone he knew, really.

//

He had been reviewing his patrol duty when the door of the apartment clicked and whirred, and then Ironhide stepped in. Wasp stood up and walked to the door, while Ironhide closed it and turned to him, smiling wearily. He extended his arms, “I’m back.”

“Welcome home,” Wasp said, wrapping his arms around himself. He scanned Ironhide’s plating for any significant damage; the mech was dented and scuffed in a few places, but there was nothing major. He was _filthy_ , though, orange plating darkened by dust and dirt and Primus knows what else.

Ironhide’s arms were still extended, “Don’t I get a ‘welcome back’ hug?”

Wasp rolled his optics, “Frag no. You’re a mess and I just cleaned up.”

“Jeez,” Ironhide dropped his arms but smiled still, walking further into the house, presumably heading for the washracks, “I am so beat. If I never come out from the ‘racks, that means I’ve probably fallen asleep in there. Or I dropped dead, either or, okay?”

“Okay. Did you refuel?”

“Yes, on the way home,” Ironhide’s voice was a little muffled considering he had entered the washracks, and Wasp dropped on the couch again, picking up the datapad he had been reading. Ironhide was safe and home, and Wasp was grinning like an idiot, but he could allow himself the expression for a while. No one was around to see.

Ironhide was done eventually, trudging out of the washracks like he was dragging himself. Wasp heard his berth creak (it had been like that for a while, Ironhide needed a new one), presumably from Ironhide’s weight. “Wasp,” Ironhide called from inside his room, “Waaaasp.”

Wasp scoffed but switched his datapad off, killing the lights of the living room before entering Ironhide’s room. “What is it?” he asked, but he was halfway on top of Ironhide’s berth by then.

“Come here,” the orange mech’s arms were wide open, despite the fact that his optics were offline already, “Sleepy.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Wasp agreed and scooted closer so Ironhide could wrap around him, enveloping him in large arms, “Sleep.”

Ironhide was really warm, most likely due to his recent shower. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

“In the afternoon. Patrol leader, new team.”

Ironhide shook a little with his chuckling, hugging Wasp tighter, “Have fun. I’m off tomorrow though, you might need to use a crowbar to get to work.”

His ventilations were clouding up the glass of Ironhide’s chest, and he watched the vapour disappear while he spoke, “Always need a crowbar with you.”

It was silent for a while, and Wasp found himself steadily drifting off as well. It was the recharge cycle, anyway. The fact that Ironhide was extremely comfortable helped a little, too.

“Wasp?”

“Hm?”

“Can I put you on my contacts list so I can call you whenever I’m off planet? We only get like,” he shifted, his chin brushing the top of Wasp’s head, “one call a day, though.”

“That’s good enough. Put me on the list.” Ironhide made a noise of agreement, and he curled around Wasp even more. It probably should be a little smothering, but Wasp didn’t feel so at all. Somewhere along the line, he had come to look forward to Ironhide holding him like this.

He had come a really long way.

“Ironhide?”

“Mgh?”

“Don’t forget to send in your mission report.”

The noise of despair from Ironhide was like a pained yelp, and Wasp threw his head back and laughed so hard he ended up wheezing.


End file.
